


Gabriel's Fall

by Graphite_crumble



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fallen Angel, Gen, Injury, or somewhere around there, season 10
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-13
Updated: 2015-02-13
Packaged: 2018-03-12 04:49:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3344216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Graphite_crumble/pseuds/Graphite_crumble
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gabriel sacrifices himself (again) for Castiel and the greater good.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gabriel's Fall

**Author's Note:**

> Gabriel gave his grace to Castiel to fix the mess Metatron had made.(I haven't gone into too much detail because I may write that prequel later on)  
> He fell from heaven and became human as a result. This story takes place immediately after his fall.

_This is worse than dying._ Gabriel thought as he stared up at the grey sky.

He lay in the mud, too exhausted and broken to move. The falling rain stung his skin. He drew breath, and the scent of wet countryside filled his nose. It was disgusting.

 _Maybe I **am** dying._ It definitely wasn’t a stabbed-by-your-brother-and-imploding kind of death, but then he supposed mortals rarely died so spectacularly. _Is this why you allowed me to be brought back, Father? So I could die all over again in a stinking field?_

Gabriel tried to move, and excruciating pain shot through him. A coppery tang flooded his mouth and he choked, turning his head to feebly spit out the foul taste. Dimly, he was aware that he spat red. _Blood. I’m bleeding._ His vision began to fade, and he shut his eyes, welcoming the darkness.

 _This is what I get for playing the hero._ He thought bitterly. _Still…Castiel, if you can hear me…Do better than I did._ he prayed.

He heard the familiar sound of wings from somewhere to his left, followed by footsteps squelching through the mud and grass.

“Gabriel!” Castiel sounded so far away

He tried to open his eyes and found he couldn’t. Everything was numb. He felt like he was fading away. _I remember this._

“Hold on, Brother.” Castiel pleaded.

A ringing noise filled his ears. It was painful and new to him but he still recognised it. _This is how we sound to them._ Warmth began to spread through him, reaching deep and pulling him back from the abyss.

One by one, his organs rejuvenated and his bones knitted back together. Skin grew over open wounds and the pain gradually lessened. He groaned as full consciousness returned to him and reluctantly opened his eyes.

A dark-haired, blue-eyed man was kneeling over him, an expression of sincere worry on his face. Gabriel thought he seemed familiar, but couldn’t quite place him.

“Are you ok?” The man’s gravelly voice was instantly recognisable.

“Castiel?” Gabriel asked, although he already knew the answer. Of course, this was Castiel’s vessel. He’d laid eyes on it before, but barely seen it beneath Castiel himself. Where was the halo of light? The wings and radiance of an Angel? Was this how humans looked to one another? Gabriel felt his heart break.

“You can’t tell?” Castiel asked, frowning.

“No.” replied Gabriel. He sat up and looked about him, seeing nothing but a cluster of trees across a field of long grass. He turned his eyes to Castiel instead. “I can’t see you, Castiel. Just your vessel.”

“I am truly sorry, brother.” Castiel offered. “When Metatron stole my grace, I was mortal and weakened but I still retained my own senses. I had hoped your sacrifice would at least grant you the same.”

_My sacrifice.  
_

Gabriel wondered if Castiel looked different now. Perhaps his ebony wings had mottled gold. Perhaps he’d grown another pair entirely. There was no telling what the transition from Seraph to Archangel would do. It had never happened before.

“It worked? Please tell me it worked.” asked Gabriel.

“It did.” confirmed Castiel. “The gates of heaven are open once more, and my grace…your grace…I am restored.” He smiled, awkwardly.

 _The Archangel Castiel._ mused Gabriel. _He’ll be a better one than we four ever were._

“Our Brothers and sisters are beginning to heal. Everything Metatron did has been undone.” Castiel stood and held out his hand. Gabriel accepted it and Castiel pulled him to his feet. “Your actions were noble. Selfless. Thank you, Gabriel.”

“Well, I had to be good for something.” Gabriel replied. Wind blew across the field and he shivered, pulling his jacket tighter around him.

“You’re cold.” Castiel observed.

“Yes. It’s a joyous miracle.” Gabriel replied, sarcastically. “Where the hell are we?”

“Germany, I believe.” Castiel answered.

“Well get us the hell out of here.” suggested Gabriel.

“Where would you like to go?”

Gabriel paused, unable to answer. He hadn’t been on Earth for 4 years. He had no home, no money…nothing but the mud-covered clothes on his back and no powers to aid him. There was an ache in his stomach that he suspected was hunger, and his jumper made the back of his neck itch. Panic welled up inside him as the enormity of his situation hit him.

Gabriel was human.

**Author's Note:**

> Thinking of writing a sequel and/or prequel so please let me know what you think via comments or tumblr (a-wing-and-a-pen)


End file.
